Great Expectations
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: Lola is a new student with wild hair and punk rockin clothes. Logan falls for her, she starts to like him too. What will happen? Please R
1. Lola, The Punk Kid

**Great Expectations**

Summary: Lola is a new student with wild hair and punk rockin clothes.

Logan falls for her, and she starts to like him too. What will happen? Please R&R.

( PCA, Administration building)

" I bet you'll like it here, Lola. It's a new start and a better atmosphere," Lola's mom says.

" Mom, everyone's preppy," Lola says as she rolls her eyes.

" You don't even know anybody yet, give them a chance," Her mom said trying to boost her self esteem.

" Whatever," Lola said blankly as she sees a cute guy coming out of Dean Rivers' office.

" Logan, this is Lola Camacho. Since you guys are in the same class can you show her around?" the

secretary asked.

" Sure, why not?" Logan said wrapping his arm around Lola and exiting the administration building.

( Media Class)

" Lola, did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Logan asked.

" Logan, please," Lola said slightly embarrassed.

" I really like your hair," Logan said.

Her hair was long, straight, and a medium shade of blue. She wore a vintage shirt with an electric guitar

on it, and she was wearing bondage pants, and she had on purple converse high tops. Her blood red

bangs covered most of her face, and she wore black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and black lipstick.

" Logan, you're making me blush," Lola said laughing.

" Sorry about that," Logan said laughing as well.

" Sure you are," Lola said joking.

Mr Bender comes in.

" Let me guess, the kid sitting on the table with the angry look on her face is Lola, the transfer student?"

Mr. Bender asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, where can I sit?" Lola asked curiously.

" Next to Logan," Mr. Bender said as she went to sit next to him.

" She's kinda freaky," Nicole said to Zoey.

" I like her hair, it's really cool," Zoey said to Nicole.

" She is awesome," Dana says to both of them.

" Something to share with the class girls?" Mr. Bender asked curiously.

" We really like your hair," Zoey said, Lola stayed silent.

" For our new assignment, you need a partner and you're gonna make a video documentary on whatever

you want that's realistic, and no nudity Mr. Reese," Mr. Bender taunted.

" Bummer!" Logan shouted and everyone laughs. The bell rings, and people start to leave.

" Logan, partners?" Michael asks. Logan points to Lola, Michael nods and leaves.

" Lola, wanna be my partner?" Logan asks.

" Sure, why not?" Lola said.

" That's awesome, I'll see you later," Logan said.

" Okay, bye Logan," Lola said enthusiastically.

( Lunch, Lola is sitting by herself, Zoey comes over)

" Hi, can I sit here?" Zoey asks curiously.

" It's a free country," Lola said blankly.

" How do you like PCA so far?" Zoey asked.

" Everyone's so preppy, I miss my old school. I had a bunch of friends there," Lola said.

" Where did you go to school?" Zoey asked.

" David Douglas," Lola said blankly.

" Your hair is so cool," Zoey said.

" Thanks. I wish I was back in southeast Portand, I'm moving back when I'm 16," Lola added.

" You might like it here by then," Zoey said trying to boost her spirit up.

" Doubt it," Lola said finishing her lunch and leaving.

**I hope y'all like this. It's way different than my other stories. Angst/Parody. Please R&R.**


	2. Rumors

**Rumors**

( Boy's Roof)

" Lola is so amazing, she's not like any of the other girls I've liked," Logan said.

" That's a good thing right?" Chase asked.

" Good thing? Try the most amazing thing ever," Logan said excitedly.

" Stop drooling over her and ask her out already," Michael said.

" No, I heard from people that she's loose," Logan said.

" What people?" Michael asked.

" Just, people," Logan said.

" Are you gonna?" Chase asked.

" She wants it, I want it. Why not?" Logan asked.

" You might be exaggerating, she might not feel the same way," Chase explained.

" Just remember to be safe," Michael said.

" What?" Logan asked dumbfounded.

" Condoms you idiot! Use a freaking condom," Michael shouted.

( Girl's Lounge )

" What are you doing out here?" Dana asked curiously.

" Thinking about what it would be like to be a barbie," Lola said sarcastically.

" Did you find out what dorm you're in?" Dana asked.

" Room 103," Lola says blankly.

" Cool, me too," Dana said excitedly.

" Awesome, you are so cool," Lola said more happy.

( Room 103 )

" This is a cool room," Lola says blankly.

" We should decorate it more so that people know it's our room and not to mess with it," Dana said.

" That is a great idea. You remind me of one of my other friends, she rocked," Lola said.

" I really like your hair, I wish my hair was like yours," Dana said.

" Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Lola asked sarcastically.

" Compliment, duh!" Dana said.

" I know, and thanks. Me and my old friends used to hang out by a pimped out 7 Eleven. A lot of

them were having sex, I never did. My friends mostly had an unnatural hair color like I do.

I didn't wanna go here, but it's a safer environment. A bunch of my friends had to get abortions,

I'm totally against hurting animals, and especially babies. Now I'm glad mom sent me here.

Dana, you're a really good friend," Lola said sweetly.

" Most girls find me intimidating, but you totally get me," Dana said.

" And ditto," you're like my first friend here, besides Logan," Lola said.

" There are rumors circulating about him," Dana said.

" What rumors?" Lola asked curiously.

" That he likes to have sex," Dana said.

" Who did you hear that from?" Lola asked.

" Vicky and her posse, those bitches," Dana said.

" I don't wanna ever have sex, I'm not ready, never will be," Lola said pissed.

" Just be careful if you do," Dana warned.

" Don't worry Dana, 'cause it's not happening," Lola said seriously.

**Surprising? I know. R&R plz. I am totally working way too hard. Hope u liked this chapter.**


	3. Let's Do It

**Let's Do It**

( Library )

" Lola, did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" Logan asked trying to flirt with her.

" Logan," Lola said slightly blushing.

" I really like your hair," Logan complimented.

" Logan, how are we gonna get this done? What's the topic?" Lola asked.

" We could do the project on punk people, and their views," Logan suggested.

" That's a great idea. Wanna meet here after school?" Lola asked.

" The library closes at four," Logan said bummed.

" I guess we could meet at my house, but I have to warn you that the city is full of punks," Lola said.

" The more the better," Logan said.

" I live in southeast Portland, I'll write down the address. I live nearby a pimped out 7 Eleven, there's

a bunch of punks that hang around there, and I have 3 other sisters," Lola explained.

" That's awesome, I know exactly where that place is," Logan said.

" Okay, cool. I'll get permission from the dean so that we can make a rockin documentary," Lola said.

" I'll see you later, at your house," Logan stuttered.

" Bye Logan," Lola said.

( Boy's Roof )

" You're going to her house?" Chase asked.

" Planning the night to remember," Logan said as if his head were in space.

" I don't know man, she might not feel the same way," Michael said warning him.

" She might not want it," Chase said.

" You guys are both idiots. She wants it, I want it, we're gonna do it," Logan said with his head in space.

" Just remember to be safe," Michael warned.

" What do you mean?" Logan asked dumbfounded.

" Were you just born?" Chase asked annoyed.

" Condoms!" Michael shouted.

" Shh! Not so loud man!" Logan snapped.

( Girl's Lounge )

" Where are you going?" Zoey asked out of curiousity.

" My neighborhood, the one I miss," Lola said blankly.

" Have a good trip," Zoey said nicely.

" Hey Zo, what do you think of Logan?" Lola asked curiously.

" He can be sort of a jerk," Zoey said.

" Zo, I like him," Lola said happily.

" Cool, I'll see you when you come back," Zoey said being friendly.

( Lola's House )

" Mom, Logan's gonna come over soon, for a project," Lola said cool and casually.

" Now Lola, you know how I feel when you invite boys over when I'm not around," Lola's mother said firmly.

" Mom, it's only a project. Nothing's gonna happen," Lola explained.

" Okay, Liz, Alexa, and Alise are at 7Eleven, so you have the house to yourselves," Lola's mom said.

" Bye mom," Lola said as her mom left for work.

Lola went to the mirror and checked her hair and makeup. There is a 'sudden' knock on the door.

" Hey Lola," Logan said cool and casually.

" Hi Logan," Lola said as Logan stepped in.

" Wanna work on the project?" Logan asked.

" Yeah, sure," Lola said casually.

They do the documentary and then they get back to Lola's house.

" That was um, different," Logan stuttered.

Lola playfully slapped him.

" Those 'different' kids are my friends," Lola explained.

" Wanna do it?" Logan asked.

" Sex?" Lola asked as Logan pulled out condom from his shirt pocket.

" You want it, I want it, let's do it," Logan said.

" I can't believe this, I thought you were different!" Lola shouted.

" Lola, wait," Logan said as he started to touch her arm.

" Don't touch me! I hate you! I want you to get out of my house!" Lola shouted.

" But Lola," Logan whined as she dragged him to the door.

" Get out of my house! I never want to see you again! Out!" Lola shouted for the last time.

Logan ran away from her house, and Lola slammed her door and cuddled on her couch.

**Hope you liked it. Rather long, I know. I think I'm sick, oh well. Plz R&R.**


	4. The Documentary

**The Documentary**

( Room 103)

"Lola, why are you so quiet?" Dana asked out of concern.

Lola shot her a glare.

" What do you mean?" Lola asked trying to forget about stuff.

" Nevermind. So how was it at your house?" Dana asked playfully.

" Dana, don't," Lola warned.

" I'm sorry," Dana said scared for her friend. Lola stayed silent.

" You were right about him. He thought I wanted it," Lola said feeling uncomfortable.

Dana went over there and hugged her.

( Media Class)

" Logan and Lola, do you want to share your presentation first?" Mr. Bender asked.

" Yes please," Lola replied.

Lola puts the dvd in and presses play.

" Hey ladies," Logan says.

" Screw off," Lola's friend Gwen says as she gives him the finger.

The audience laughs.

" Hey Janie!" Lola shouts to the girl making out with her boyfriend on the ground

in the middle of the 7Eleven parking lot.

" Hey dollface!" Janie shouts to Lola.

" As you can see, we're in the middle of a 7Eleven parking lot. This is where I

like to hang out when I'm not at school. Unfortunately I am now stuck in this lame

boarding school with what, like two friends here? This is my hometown, here in

southeast Portland and I love it here and wish I could've stayed here," Lola says.

" Maria, show more ass when you do your flip!" This guy named Buzz shouted.

" Oh, get laid Buzz!" Maria shouted.

" Oooooooooh!" Everyone said.

" Hey Ash. Did you skip again?" Lola asked.

" Yeah, I'm way too drunk to go. I'd get suspended without a doubt," Ash said.

" Lola! Oh my god hi!" One of her sister's shouted out of excitement.

" Liz! Oh my god, how are you?" Lola asked hugging Liz.

" I miss you.The house is complete chaos without you," Liz explained.

" I'm sorry," Lola said sounding sad.

" That's why I'm coming to PCA!" Liz shouted euphoric.

" Oh my god, that's so great!" Lola shouted very happily.

" Hey, what about me!" Logan whined.

" I haven't forgotten about you. Janie!" Lola shouted.

" Does Logan need some attention?" Janie asked seductively as Lola jacked

the camera from Logan.

" Guys! Get over here you've gotta see this!" Lola shouted.

" What?" Ellie and Ashley asked at the same time.

" Look who's hitting on Logan," Lola said giggling.

" Oh my god! They're making out in the middle of the road," Tyson said laughing

so loud that she attracted attention from her friends that were on the other side of

the block," Haven!" She shouted.

" What now Tyson?" Haven asked annoyed.

" Trust me, it's worth it. Janie found herself a new boy toy," Tyson said while laughing

so hard that she cried.

" Oh my god," Haven said not being able to keep a straight face.

" Tyson, hey," Lola said while banging fists with her.

"Hey Lola. How's boarding school?" She asked.

" It sucks, I only have two friends." Lola said.

" Like Mr. Boy Toy over there?" She guessed.

" Uh huh, and this girl Dana," Lola explained.

" Yo hotshot! Lola's gotta go home! Be a good boy and go with her," Tyson ordered.

" And you are?" Logan asked.

" I'm late. Aka Tyson," She said introducing herself.

" Logan Reese, son of Malcolm Reese," Logan said introducing himself.

" Why am I not surprised?" Tyson asked while rolling her eyes," Now be a good

boy and walk this pretty girl home," She said pointing to Lola.

( The End)

Everyone applauds at the end.

" Excellent teamwork you guys," Mr. Bender complimented.

" Yeah, whatever," Lola said giving Logan a death glare.

**What'd ya think? BE HONEST PLEASE! THANX**

**-SKITTLES-**


End file.
